


I'd stop the world if it gave us time

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Episode: s01e06 The Very Last Day of the Rest of Their Lives, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: He can't lose Aziraphale again. Once is enough, twice shouldn't be happened at all.Because if you love someone and you're not afraid to lose them, you probably never loved someone like Crowley do.





	I'd stop the world if it gave us time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartoffangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartoffangirl/gifts).

> **disclaimer & note:**
> 
>   * Good Omens is a novel by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gailman, adapted into TV series by BBC and Amazon Prime and directed by Douglas MacKinnon.
> 
>   * The author does not take any material profit by writing this fanfiction.
> 
>   * The title was taken from the lyrics of Love Someone, which was popularized by Lukas Graham & is part of their third studio album "Lukas Graham (The Purple Album)" (2018); written by James Alan, Stefan Forrest, Morten Ristorp, Lukas Forchhammer, Jaramye Daniels, Morten Pilegaard and David Labrel. Some lyrics from the same song were also adapted into the story.
> 
>   * For Atsui, the bad influence of my life. You are such a goddamn <strike>menace</strike>blessing. Love you.

_When all is faced and all is done, ye must choose your faces wisely, for soon enouff you will be playing with fyre. _

That was the last prophecy of Agnes Nutter. And it took them no time to figure things out. They would switch their outer appearance to trick both Heaven and Hell. Like, Crowley said, their lot were not happy that they managed to help averting the Armageddon. Punishments were expected, especially since they were clearly on neither sides. They are on their own side, now. And they knew, not picking side meant that they were no longer welcomed in their lot, that they had lost their places. Crowley was sure that Beelzebub and the residences of Hell would be quite angry about this. And he didn't doubt that Heaven would too.

There was no guarantee if this plan would work or not. They just had to do it. They just had to try. Because, was there any other option? To spend eternity in the wrong place, against your principle—to feel like you belong to elsewhere, yet not be able to do something about it? Yeah, Crowley would definitely pick death, if he could.

But he also knew, that he wouldn't leave without Aziraphale. He couldn't. They had been dancing around each other for so long and when they finally gave up to meet in the middle, they were practically in the brink of the death. You know, when ethereal being dies, they just cease to exist. They either fade away, to the darkness or to the light. Light is a good look on Aziraphale, but God damned him if Crowley let Aziraphale dies on his watch. They would survive this. Crowley might doubt God, but he had faith in them.

They would survive, and they would be left alone, and they would have the ending they deserve. Perhaps not an ending, since they are immortal being. A story. Yes, the story they would need to continue. It's not their first start, but it's the first page of their new chapter. The chapter where they could love each other freely and it would be okay. The chapter where they could be themselves. The chapter that was so new, they couldn't wait to spend their time to fill it with stories.

With kisses, with hugs, with soft whispers, with more tender touches. With everything they would ever dare to dream, for those dreams would finally come true.

Crowley remembered their first kiss, that afternoon. It was sort of unexpected, and yet anticipated at the same time.

_You've been...? With me?_

_Yeah, I thought it was obvious._

_I—I think I'm just too busy with my own feeling, that I'm oblivious to yours._

_You... _what_?_

It was so sweet and unfortunately, so short. Of course, 'short' was relative. Time is precious thing and it only seems wasted when people feel not enough.

"I'd stop the world if it gave us more time," he whispered to the darkness of his room. Whether it was a musing to himself or a subtle form of pray to God he never believed in—he didn't know. He just needed to say it out loud.

Crowley shifted his gaze from the ceiling, and his eyes landed on Aziraphale. He could hear the slow breathing of the sleeping angel beside him. He looked so serene, so peaceful, so innocent, so... _safe_, here with Crowley. Aziraphale disliked sleeping, he once said. But here he was, dozing off on the demon's bed.

Crowley would stop the world for him. He really would.

If stopping the world means he could bask in this moment a little longer, then consider it done. After all, they managed to stop the Armageddon before, didn't they?

"Crowley..." Aziraphale murmured in his sleep. His eyelashes fluttered, as if he could sense where Crowley was.

The demon moved closer, reaching out his arm to embrace the angel. "Yes, Aziraphale?"

"Cold..." Aziraphale mumbled.

Crowley pulled the thick blanket up to cover both of them. Aziraphale snuggled closer to his chest. His warm breath tickled Crowley's collarbone.

_I would freeze the time to live like this for eternity_, he thought.

Crowley kissed Aziraphale's forehead. (<strike>_Isn't it wonderful that the instinct comes naturally?_</strike>) "Better now?"

No answer, the angel already fell asleep again.

Crowley looked up at the ceiling.

He always thought that God had bad sentiment on him when She cast him out from the Heaven. He always thought that being close to a demon would only make Aziraphale fall too, just like him—being caught red-handed, hanging around with the wrong people.

But none of that had happened. It shouldn't have.

_And I won't let it happen_, he thought as he felt Aziraphale nuzzled his neck.

"Why don't you sleep?"

The demon breathed in the angel's blond curls. "I'm about to, angel."

Aziraphale moved his head so he could look into Crowley's snake eyes. "You're okay, my dear?"

"I'm okay." Crowley smiled and he kissed the angel, because now he could—was allowed to do it. When the angel raised his hand to cup his face, Crowley grasped it and held it on his cheek. "I really am."

Aziraphale curled into his chest again and Crowley was afraid his chest would explode because he was too happy to have this.

He would stop the world if it gave them time. 

And maybe he could.

And maybe he did.

If that night seemed to last longer, it was probably him, cheating on the time for his own sake. If Aziraphale woke up twice to ask what time it is, it wasn't technically a lie to say that the morning hadn't arrived.

So what, if Crowley manipulated time to rejoice this newfound closeness? Crowley was a demon and demon was made to be familiar with temptation, was he not? Is there greater temptation than this?

Beside, he was perfectly aware that the morning was inevitable.

Crowley would need to wake up and face what was destined to happen. So would Aziraphale.

And despite all the reassurance, Crowley would still worry. He still wouldn't want Aziraphale to go through all the pains.

He would do anything to protect him.

He really would.

He can't lose Aziraphale again. Once is enough, twice shouldn't be happened at all.

Because if you love someone and you're not afraid to lose them, you probably never loved someone like Crowley do.

*

_"How do I look?"_

_Funny, that Crowley never thinks about his own safety. And to see his own face being pasted on the angel's face, it only makes him feel braver. They will be far from each other, but the faces are not the only things they will be wearing._

_Crowley leans in._

_"I look good on you."_

_Aziraphale blushes._

_And Crowley smirks in satisfaction, swearing to himself he'd love to see the blush on Aziraphale's own face, later. He swears he will._

_"See you in the garden?"_

_"See you in the garden."_

_Honestly, is there anywhere else they belong together?_

• **fin •**

**Author's Note:**

> > To Atsui: I know I promise you that AU, but this is just begging me to be written, okay? And who am I to resist?
> 
> This was originally written for fun in Facebook based on Atsui's prompt (the Love Someone song). But then suddenly I feel the need to give it context.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Dropping kudos and/or comment will absolutely make my day ♥
> 
> And if you enjoy this, maybe consider to check out [my other fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=114591&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=1&commit=Sort+and+Filter&pseud_id=randomtuna13&user_id=belindarimbi13) too? :D


End file.
